Only One More!
by FinalFantasyFreak10
Summary: Can I see wha-" "SHHHHH! I'm counting! You are ruining what justice has fated for me!" Tosen snapped, putting his hand over something again. - Drabble. Just a bunch of random drabbles I'm putting together.
1. Only One More!

Tosen was crouched down in front of a shelf, deep in thought. "Hey, Tosen! Whatcha doin?" Gin asked, walking into the room. Tosen didn't reply, just grunted. "Aww, are you bein emo again? It's okay to be sad, Tosen! Just don't come to me about your problems." he said, smiling as always. Tosen grunted again. "....Whatcha lookin at?" he asked, walking over to where Tosen was. "Can I see wha-" "SHHHHH! I'm counting! You are ruining what justice has fated for me!" Tosen snapped, putting his hand over something again. Gin looked to see what it was. "What is that?" he asked. Tosen said nothing, only continued to run his hands over his collection of... something. "Nineteen..." Tosen mumbled after a moment. "Nineteen what?" Gin asked, puzzled. "Only one more, and then I'll have all twenty of the Star Trek Trilogy glasses! One more!" he exclaimed. "The what?!" Tosen picked up one of the glasses, much like the ones he was wearing, and showed it to Gin. He ran a finger over the side of the glasses. "This is the thirteenth pair, and there are twenty in all. I only have nineteen, and I only need one more pair, the seventeenth, to complete this collection." he said, cradling the pair he was holding. Gin stared. "Ooookayyyy...... So, have you counted the pair you're wearing? That makes twenty, right?" he said. "Yes, I have. This pair," he said, pointing to the pair he was currently wearing, "is the fifteenth one..." Gin snatched one off the shelf. "What are you doing?!" Tosen said, horrorified. "Lookin... Hey, what's this- oh damn!" he said. Time seemed to slow for Tosen, as he heard Gin say that. A thump and the sound of breaking fiberglass echoed through the room. "What have you done?!" he exclaimed. "It was just a pair of glasses, Tosen, don't have a freak-out moment..." Gin mumbled. "Just a pair..? JUST A PAIR?! That was limited edition ten! Get out! GET OUT!" he yelled, shoving him out the door. Gin looked down the hall, seeing Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra arched one brow. "Broke a pair of the Star Wars Trilogy glasses. Limited edition." he explained. Ulquiorra nodded slowly, wondering what the hell Star Wars was. "STAR TREK!!!" Tosen shrieked from inside his room. "Sorry!" Gin replied, smiling. "Well, see ya later, Ulqui-kun!" he said, walking past him. Ulquiorra watched him for a moment, then turned and walked towards Tosen's room. He put his ear to the door. "That... was SO... unjust of him..." he heard Tosen say, along with the sound of a broom sweeping up something. ' and Grimmjow thinks _I'm _touchy...' he thought, walking back to his room.


	2. Grimmjow's DDR

Ulquiorra drove into the driveway, wondering if Grimmjow would be very mad at him since he'd taken so long at the store. But, oh well. The man got mad if the Pop-Tarts didn't come out of the toaster fast enough. Ulquiorra swore the man had issues. He got all the bags and made his way up to the door. It was locked. '_Damn it, Grimmjow, can you at least keep the door unlocked?! It's not like someone would come or anything... And even if they did, you'd kill them without hesitation._' he thought, irritated. He was about to bang on the door, when he heard music. '_ What the-?!_ ' Ulquiorra put the bags down and unlocked the door, opening it quietly. He picked up the bags and made his way into the house, careful not to let Grimmjow notice him. After putting the bags in the kitchen, he made his way into the living room. "Woo hoo! Yeah, that's right, biatch! Ha ha! Beatcha again." the blue haired man triumphed. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "Oh, you wanna go again? Huh? Wanna get you ass kicked by me? _Again?! _Alright, sure, let's go!" he challenged. It was Grimmjow playing DDR. ... With the computer playing against him. (You know, the false player that you can challenge yourself against. ^^) Wow. What was the song..? "_Ay Ay Ay, I'm your little butterfly. Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky._

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly. Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky._" Ulquiorra stared. Grimmjow was on heavy, and not missing a beat. ... Ulquiorra never imagined Grimmjow dancing to this. ... '_Perfect!'_

_'Perfect!'_

_'Perfect!'_

_'Perfect!'_

"...Grimmjow, what are you doing?" he asked. "Holy shit!" Grimmjow tripped and fell. "What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed. "Um... I live here, Grimmjow..." he said dryly. "...Yeah, but. .... When did you get here?!" he asked. Ulquiorra shrugged. "Around the time you were triumphing over your epic win against the computer in it." he said. Grimmjow sweat-dropped. "Seriously?" he asked. "Yep. Good victory dance, too. You learning from this?" he asked, gesturing to DDR, which was now chanting '_Boo! Boo! Boo! Boo! Boo!_ ' "...No." he said. "Hmm. Whatever. Just don't do it while I'm around." he said, leaving the room. "That's what I was doing! But then you had to sneak around and pretend like you weren't here!" he snapped. Ulquiorra ignored him. "You never listen to me!" he said angrily. "Touche." he replied, getting a Snickers bar. "...Can I have one?" he asked. "No." Ulquiorra said, about to take a bite. It was snatched out of his hands and into Grimmjow's mouth. Ulquiorra gaped. "Did you just stick the whole thing in your mouth?!" he asked. Grimmjow nodded, not having the ability to speak right then. "...Hmph." Ulquiorra regained his cool again, then grabbed another bar. He was about to leave the kitchen to go read, but then went and got the box so Grimmjow couldn't have anymore. "Hey-!" Ulquiorra cut him off by closing the door. Sometimes, when it was yourself locking the door, blocking out the annoying, bitching person, it felt pretty damn good to be you right then.


	3. Froggy Pajamas X3

"...Hey, Aizen-chan..." Aizen looked up to see Gin messing with a Rubik cube. "What, Gin?" he asked. "C'mere real quick..." he said, deep in thought. Aizen sighed. Could he not take a break for more than five minutes?! He got up and walked over to Gin. "What?" he asked. "Look... How do ya work this thing?" he asked. Aizen looked at the cube. There were two blues, three reds, one silver, one yellow, and two greens. "...How did you mess it up that badly?" he asked, holding his hand out for the Rubik Cube. Gin placed it in his hand. Aizen twisted the cube one way, then another, and another, and another. Gin watched as Aizen contorted the cube, a puzzled look on his face. After several minutes, Aizen placed the cube back in Gin's hands. "There you go, Gin..." he said tiredly, walking over and laying down on the bed. "Did usin that big brain of yers take a lot outta ya, Aizen-chan?" he teased. Aizen shook his head. "No... I'm tired... All I've done today is work..." he mumbled. "Aww... Poor ol' Aizen-chan..." he cooed in a teasing manner, walking over to where Aizen was laying down. "Yes... Poor, poor me..." he smiled. "What all didja have ta do today?" Gin asked, laying down next to him. Aizen groaned. "Too much... I had to deal with Grimmjow, deal with Yammy, deal with Loly... ... I forget what else... Too much..." he yawned. "Wha' 'bout that Kurosaki kid? Him, too?" he asked, messing with Aizen's hair. "Yes. He and two of his allies are currently in Hueco Mundo as we speak... *sigh* They're coming to get that Orihime girl." he said. "Then why doncha just give 'er to 'em?" Gin asked, puzzled. "We've had this discussion before, Gin. It's because- ... I don't know why, just because." he said, closing his eyes. "Wow... Ya can't even remember wha' we talked 'bout yesterday, Aizen-chan?" he asked. Aizen shook his head, putting an arm over his eyes. Silence took place in the room for a moment. "Oh, are ya tired, Aizen-chan?" he asked, smiling. "Yes. VERY tired..." he said, not moving. "Thennnnn... Go to bed." he said. "I would... But I can't move." he said. "Aww, yer not tha' tired, are ya, Aizen-chan?" he said. Aizen took his arm off his face and looked at Gin through half-lidded eyes. "Okay... Maybe ya are. ... Here, I'll help ya get up!" he said happily, getting up off the bed. "No... I'll go to bed here. I'm still on the bed, so technically, this still qualifies as, 'going to bed'." he said. Gin tsked him. "Sousuke, Sousuke, Sousuke... What to do with ya..?" he wondered. "This is fine, Gin. It's comfy." he said. "Aizen-chan, of COURSE it's comfy! Right now, to you, everythin's comfy! A rock's comfy to ya 'cause yer so tired right now, Aizen-chan." he said. Aizen stayed quiet, silently agreeing. "Just get up real quick, change into somethin comfy, and then go ta bed. It's easy..." he said. "I KNOW, Gin... I know it's easy. Just let me sleep like this, okay?" he said, putting his arm back over his eyes. Gin watched him, thinking. All of a sudden, Aizen was jerked awake, realizing that he was being carried. "Gin?! What are you-?! Put me down!" he exclaimed. "In a minute, Aizen-chan! In a minute..." he said, then suddenly let go of him. Aizen stood, angry at Gin for waking him up. "What... are you doing?!" he asked, showing the rare emotion of anger that he felt. "Here, Aizen-chan! Get in this, it's comfy!" he said, tossing him some fabric. "What the-" Pajamas. Was he serious? "Gin... NO." he said. "Aww, ya haven't even tried em on! Sides, you'll look adorable in em!" he said, grinning. "Gin," he started. "Try em on! ... Please?" he asked, looking adorable with a quivering lip. "Fine, fine..." he mumbled, walking into his bathroom. A minute later, he came out wearing black pajamas with little green frogs on them. "Gin, I swear, if anyone sees me wearing thi-" "AWW!!! You look so cute!!!" he squealed, hugging him. "...Gin, please... I hate frogs..." he said. "But ya look so cute in em!" he said, nuzzling his face into Aizen's neck. "That's not the point-" "It is for me." Gin interrupted, smiling. Aizen stayed silent. He then sighed. "Fine..." he muttered. "You are just so cute, Aizen-chan!" he said again, kissing him on the cheek. "Yes, I know... So you've said..." he told him, walking back over to his bed and getting under the covers. A few minutes later, Aizen felt the bed move. "Who-" he turned to see, of course, Gin laying next to him. "Hi, Aizen-chan!" he whispered. Aizen chuckled. "Hello, Gin... Can I please go to sleep now without you waking me up?" he asked. Gin nodded. "Yeah." Aizen breathed a sigh of relief. "Good..." he turned back around and closed his eyes. "...Aizen-chan?" Aizen inwardly groaned. "Yes, Gin?" he mumbled. "Im not that tired, Aizen-chan..." he said. "Well, I am... If you're not tired, go find something to do until you're tired." he said. "And then come back here?" Gin asked. "...Sure, why not... Just don't wake me up, please?" he said. "Absolutely, Aizen-chan." he said, smiling. Aizen closed his eyes one more, hearing a yawn. " 'Not tired' , huh?" Aizen asked, amused. "Aww, shut it, Aizen-chan..." he mumbled, wrapping an arm around Aizen's waist. Normally, Aizen would protest, but, whatever... He was too tired.


End file.
